The Game of Creation
by He-Nyotalia.Love
Summary: Si hubiera sabido que su vida cambiaría tanto en un plazo tan corto, hubiera hecho lo que mejor se le daba hacer: huír. Sin embargo, cuando nada es lo que parece ser, ni tan siquiera aquello que has vivido, te sientes obligada a enfrentar los temores que de niña siempre consideraste invencibles. "!¿Qué manía tenéis las jóvenes de hoy en día en salvar gatos?¡ !Todo son problemas¡"


**_Prólogo_**

_La lluvia caía sobre la acera sin dar respiro, chocando contra el frío asfalto, inundando en una inusual belleza las calles del pequeño barrio que era su hogar. Una pequeña caminaba de vuelta a su casa, el rastro de las lágrimas aún presentes en su rostro, recientes, pero nadie se detenía a preguntar por qué algo tan pequeño parecía tan solitario. _

_Cuando se gira, su vista descansa en una figura que reposa en un viejo escritorio colocado estratégicamente en el escaparate. Su forma felina llamando fuertemente su atención, puesto que siempre había sido su animal predilecto. Su mirada castaña incapaz de despegarse de ella. Era tan hermosa…_

"_Hace tiempo que no tiene alma…" una ronca y cansada voz dice a sus espaldas, haciendo que la pequeña se sobresalte. El anciano que la había asustado seguía mirando con melancolía el escaparate, su barba blanca delatando la edad aproximada del hombre, sus arrugas simples testigos del tiempo que con los años se hacían más evidentes._

"_¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunta inocentemente, volviendo a su foco de atención. Sin embargo, se sorprende al descubrir que éste ha desaparecido, convirtiéndose en el simple escaparate de una pastelería. Abre la boca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra._

_Él solo ríe, revolviendo su cabello, sacando un pañuelo con el cuál limpiar su rostro de la tristeza, una ternura inusitada en cada gesto. Como dos amigos de toda la vida…_

"_Siempre confía en ti misma, pequeña… y nunca tendrás que temer a nada" susurra, alzándose una vez más, su postura correcta y rígida._

_Con la ingenuidad propia de una niña, intercambia miradas entre el escaparate y aquél extraño individuo, insegura de si debería hablar con ese desconocido. Pero… él había sido el único en ver lo mismo que ella… ¿verdad? "¿Dónde ha ido…?" _

"_Digamos…" empieza, sus ojos entrecerrados, debatiéndose como responder "Digamos que ha encontrado un lugar más útil y donde es más necesaria…" y con esto, decide marcharse, jamás volviéndose hacia atrás. Aunque apostaría todo lo que poseía en este mundo a que aquella pequeña no esperaba esa respuesta y seguía más confundida que nunca._

_"Esper-"_

El fuerte sonido de una puerta al chocarse la despertó, el corazón en un puño del repentino miedo llenando cada uno de sus sentidos, el ritmo acelerado de los latidos sofocándola hasta ese punto donde, un solo sobresalto más, podía liderarla a las lágrimas. Mira por todas partes, y gruñe frustrada al encontrar la causante de su casi ataque: una ventana abierta. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Sabiendo el aire que corre a esas horas de la madrugada.

Quizás últimamente estaba exagerando demasiado, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que la vigilaban, y no solo en ese momento, sino cada hora desde hace más de una semana. La mayoría del tiempo intentaba ignorar esos ojos invisibles que se posaban en ella atentos a cualquier acción realizada, esas sombras dibujadas en las paredes de su cuarto que la conducían a la paranoia y que se confundían con las de los objetos, esas suaves caricias en su piel mientras dormía...

Intentó desestimar la idea y calmarse, después de todo se trataba de simples conjeturas que bien podrían conducirla a la locura. ¡Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas en la realidad como para añadir que a este paso acabaría en un psiquiátrico! Con un largo suspiro, apartó la sábana con cuidado, totalmente desvelada por el susto. Su idea principal de cerrar la ventana ya no parecía tan apetecible cuando se asomó a ella, admirando el cielo abandonar la oscuridad aún reinante poco a poco por un tono más alegre y llevadero. Apoyándose en el marco, recuesta la cabeza sobre sus brazos, dejando la brisa golpear su rostro y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Muchas veces había deseado ser una persona diferente, no porque su vida fuera mala. Sinceramente, contaba con todo lo que necesitaba, ni más ni menos, sin embargo, su personalidad en cierto modo estaba dictaminada por los patrones que ella misma se auto-impuso de pequeña, y de los que sus padres se enorgullecían. No tenía las mejores notas, ni era buena deportista y podía contar sus amigos con una sola mano, pero su comportamiento se podía calificar de intachable.

"_Sino contamos con que soy la más grande de la cobardes…"_ pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

Se había planteado en múltiples ocasiones qué clase de persona sería si sus temores no gobernaran cada paso decisión que tomaba. Sus amigos se lo decían a menudo, la adoraban sí, pero le recriminaban que cuando pusiera ejemplos de algo que pudiera ocurrir en la realidad, ella siempre escogiera la opción de huida antes que la de luchar… ¡Ella, que tenía ese carácter tan agresivo si amenazaban o herían a los suyos! Casi literalmente, sacaba las uñas y se tiraba encima de aquél que osara hacer eso, y aquí estaba, aterrorizada de la oscuridad, de vivir, de la muerte.

Un ruido la saca de su ensoñación, y sonríe plácidamente cuando escucha un pequeño maullido a su lado. La gata descansa sobre su cama, sentada, observando a su dueña mientras parece esperar su regreso y seguir durmiendo. Con una ligera risa, se acerca y acaricia sus orejas.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Se sienta a su lado, bostezando- Tu siempre vigilando, ¿eh?- se recuesta y cierra los ojos. Su compañera se acurruca a su lado, en el costado. Suspira contenta- Mañana será otro día…

La única respuesta de su amiga, quien observaba sin perder detalle el otro lado de la ventana, fue seguir cuidando el sueño de su dueña y fruncir el ceño, su cola moviéndose al compás de su inquietud.

* * *

-¡Maldito pajarraco! ¡Por tu culpa casi nos descubren!- bufa una voz brusca y grave.

-¿Perdona? ¡Si no estuvieras como un cerdo, la rama no se habría roto! No debí molestarme si quiera en intentar cogerte…-responde otra, burlándose de su compañero.

-¡Repite eso, majadero!-

-¡Me gustaría verte intentar algo, gordinflón idiota!-

-¡Chicos, nuestra misión es espiar sin ser descubiertos! ¡¿Tenéis idea de lo que eso significa?! ¡Silencio!- regaña por lo bajo una voz femenina, soltando todo el aire que llevaba acumulando de los nervios-

-No deberíamos ni estar aquí… ella solita se lo ha buscado-gruñe, abandonando la pelea y hastiado, el sonido de sus pasos alejándose alertando a sus amigos.

-Siempre tan comprensivo…-murmura por lo bajo el otro componente del grupo- ¿Nos vamos? Por la mañana no puede pasarle nada, hemos acabado por hoy…

Con un último vistazo, la joven se monta encima de él. Las hojas de doblegan cayendo ante una inesperada sombra que las roza, alzando el vuelo, incapaces de adivinar el origen de esos extraños ni sus constantes apariciones en los pasados días.

* * *

** Llevaba tanto tiempo obsesionada sobre esta película y su manga que al final no he podido resistirme a realizar un fanfic donde habrá muchos personajes nuevos y una trama que, aunque más o menos tengo definida, ni siquiera yo sé el giro que puede dar. La historia se desarrolla tiempo después del viaje de Haru al reino de los gatos, y se sabrá muchas más cosas conforme vaya transcurriendo. Espero que guste ^^ muchas gracias por pasaros a leerla, y también agradecería algún que otro review indicandome si ha gustado o si hay algo que debo mejorar. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
